


Loving you is a losing game

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: «You should have stopped him» that's all he said before he disappeared again around the corner.Dean looked around, repressing the urge to destroy everything.And when the sound of Sam's room door also went out, Dean realized he was again completely and truly alone.1 of 31 days of Castiel





	Loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of Destiel.  
I won't post every day, but often: I have several ready.  
Warnings Will be update.
> 
> I Hope you like them!

«Hello Dean» Castiel's deep voice hit him through the speaker of the phone. «I know it's been a long time since I've been in touch. But I solved the case and now I'm on my way home. I'll see you in a few days, I promise»

«Hello Dean-»

«Goodmorning» Sam entered the room, avoiding his gaze. He approached the bookcase, taking a few books in his hands. «You have to stop listening to that _thing_» he said, pointing distractedly at the phone between his brother's hands.

The night Castiel left the bunker, Dean had to tell him that their last friend had gone forever.

For a moment he hoped that he would yell at him, insult him or hit him, because the silence had become almost painful and deafening.

But Sam didn't do anything. He just looked at him, his eyes reducted to a crack full of disgust ad tiredness, and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Door that's been closed ever since.

«What else can I do?» Dean played with his fingers, tracing the profiles of the letters engraved on the table in front of them. 

It had been three weeks since Castiel had left them.

Three weeks in which Dean had dedicated himself to work, preventing himself from thinking, despite the fact that he was constantly on the verge of exploding.

One evening, blinded by alcohol, he had even tried to call him; but when he noticed that the ringtone was coming from inside the room, Dean surrendered to the evidence.

Castiel had abandoned him. And the knowledge that it was all his fault didn't make it any better.

«You should have stopped him» that's all he said before he disappeared again around the corner. Dean looked around, repressing the urge to destroy everything. 

And when the sound of Sam's room door also went out, Dean realized he was again completely and truly alone.

He let himself fall on the chair around the big wooden table, taking a deep breath. He stared at the phone in his hands and pressed play one more time. «Hello Dean, I know it's been a long time since I've been in touch. But I solved the case and now I'm on my way home. I'll see you in a few days...» Dean paused the voicemail, remaining silent. He took one last look at the stairs of the bunker and closed his eyes.

«You promise, Cas?» Dean whispered those words quietly, trying not to remember his face as he said goodbye, not to hear his voice break his heart. He tried not to imagine his amazed expression at those words, his blue eyes softening, his lips opening in a smile.

«_... I promise_.»


End file.
